


Mirror, Mirror

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura x Carmilla Christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Laura had been gone a lot lately. She’d gotten a job at the campus coffee shop, serving up lattes during her free time for minimum wage. Carmilla thought she knew why; Christmas was coming up quickly, and Laura’s browser history had been filled with expensive clothing and jewelry. She couldn’t help but be jealous of Danny, the obvious recipient of the only online purchase that the small girl had made, which had been delivered to their dorm room just three days before Christmas, in perfect timing.

Carmilla had forced herself to leave the package alone, despite her fierce curiosity. She had been trying to respect Laura’s privacy, the incident with the ‘tie up the vampire for nine days’ teaching her a bit of a lesson on which side of Laura she wanted to be on. However on Christmas Eve, her curiosity overcame her willpower, and she decided that,  _screw it_ , she just had to know what was in that mysterious Amazon box.

Laura was fast asleep in her bed, her head resting on her signature yellow pillow that Carmilla wanted  _so_  badly. Carmilla crept softly toward the bed, fishing underneath it for the package that she knew was hidden there. She pulled it out and sat with her back against the bed, carefully opening it, making as little noise as possible. For all of her caution, she failed to notice how Laura’s breaths had become more level, the kind of rhythm that could only be produced by a person who was pretending to sleep. 

She pulled out a small tablet, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the dark colors of the custom case, and the bat symbol printed on the back, something that the peppy TA would never be caught dead carrying. 

She hesitantly fired it up, hoping that it wouldn’t make any noise, but any semblance of vigilance that she had been practicing escaped her as she looked down at the screen and took in a sight that she hadn’t experienced for hundreds of years. She’d seen herself in Laura’s videos, but this mirror app was more real, more in the moment, more her. She wouldn’t have to worry about how well she applied her eyeliner anymore.

Laura’s face appeared on the screen next to Carmilla’s as she peered over her shoulder. 

"Merry Christmas, roomie," she murmured sleepily, her smile wide as she pretended not to notice the tiny tear in the corner of Carmilla’s eye. "Now go back to bed."

Carmilla smiled and put the tablet back, sliding it back under the bed. She stood up, stretched, and then impulsively leaned over Laura on her bed, gently brushing her lips against Laura’s. Tiny, sweet, selfless Laura, who still used a flip phone, but bought her a tablet.  

"I love it," she whispered softly in her ear before returning to her own bed.

That night, neither of them were plagued with bad dreams.


End file.
